Todos Tenemos Defectos
by Chessipedia
Summary: Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black" basado en lso 7 Pecados Capitales, cada capítulo es un personaje y un pecado.
1. Explicación

**_Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_**

**_Ninguno de estos personajes son míos, yo los tomé prestados para jugar un rato._**

* * *

Los fics que van a leer a continuación presentan las peores características de los personajes, por lo que se desvían un poco del canon. La idea de esta historia es presentar los pecados capitales como se presentan en el día a día de cualquier personas. Por la naturaleza "oscura" del reto quise llevar las cosas un poco "al extremo", por lo que las cualidades que admiramos de dichos personajes pueden verse un poco soslayadas por estas descripciones.

Con esto NO quiero decir que los personajes carecen de sus otras virtudes, simplemente quiero apuntar que todos poseemos defectos, junto con nuestras cualidades.


	2. Gula

**Gula: Horace Slughorn**

* * *

Horace Slughorn era un hombre de gustos refinados; buenos whiskeys, excelente compañía, deliciosa comida y, sobre todo, incomparables conexiones. Esto siempre estuvo presente en la personalidad del Profesor de Pociones, sin embargo no fue hasta que llegó a Slytherin que pudo sacarle provecho.

Slughorn no era un nombre importante en el mundo mágico, no era poco común, sin embargo la pureza de su sangre estaba tan diluida que no causaba el impacto de antaño. La misma madre de Horace era medio bruja, por lo que al llegar a la Sala Común de Slytherin Horace no causó el impacto que esperaba; no como Black o Rosier, sin embargo no causaba mala impresión.

Durante sus primeros años Horace se preocupó por resaltar frente a los Profesores, intentando todas las actividades extra curriculares; clubes y demás cosas que lo pusieran en buen ojo de la gente de poder. Para su tercer año había sido invitado a la Mansión Malfoy un par de veces y había pasado las festividades donde los Black; dándose cuenta de su capacidad para atraer a las personas; y adoptando como filosofía de vida: "Se atraen más moscas con miel que con vinagre".

Horace aprendió a incentivar su carisma, a llenar su vocabulario de halagos y gracias; pero sobre todo aprendió a descubrir sus limitaciones. Slughorn comprendía que el mundo no iba a pararse por una persona de capacidades limitadas y un nombre olvidado en el tiempo, por ello en lo que más trabajó el futuro Profesor de Pociones fue en identificar el talento ajeno.

Todo comenzó en quinto año cuando "revisó" a sus compañeros de séptimo, primero en la Sala Común, luego en el Comedor y por último en sesiones de estudio. Con la excusa de necesitar ayuda para estudiar, Horace, consiguió hacerse amigo del grupo más influyente del séptimo curso de Hogwarts, lo que concluyó en ser invitado a más de un evento "exclusivo" por parte de dichos alumnos.

Un par de años más tarde Horace se encontraba en séptimo y sus amigos graduados habían hecho renombre en los lugares más importantes del Mundo Mágico.

Horace sabía que al salir de Hogwarts su futuro sería algo monótono y el trabajo que probablemente conseguiría sería tedioso y nada prometedor. Era cierto que destacaba en muchas áreas; Transformaciones, Pociones, Encantamientos; pero no sobresalía demasiado en ninguna de ellas. Al principio consiguió un trabajo en una oficina mágica de transporte de artefactos mágicos, la paga era buena, el horario no era muy matador y le daba tiempo de salir con sus "amigos influyentes", sin embargo con el tiempo eso no le bastó a Horace, él quería más.

Intentó realizar la misma búsqueda de potencial en sus clientes, gente influyente en el Mundo Mágico. Sin embargo su jefe no le permitía esa libertad, y eventualmente hasta sus "amigos" pasaron a otras cosas. Por ello cuando el Director de Hogwarts le ofreció el puesto de Profesor de Pociones lo tomó sin pensar.

Para su primer año en el colegio, Slughorn, tenía una selección de doce alumnos a los que les veía potencial. Hijos de antiguos compañeros, personas de las que nunca había oído nombrar y pare usted de contar. Los primeros en graduarse bajo su tutela se encontraban agradecidos por sus palabras de aliento y su buena disposición al dar las clases, por lo que aún luego de haber salido de Hogwarts lo invitaban a compartir con amigos y familiares.

Slughorn volvió a la buena vida en poco tiempo, sin que nadie dudara por mucho tiempo su procedencia mágica y siempre con buena compañía a su alrededor. Aún así la sensación de satisfacción ante estos pequeños logros nunca llegó.

Para su cuarto año de enseñanza en Hogwarts Slughorn había organizado un pequeño grupo de personas que se reunían varias veces en el semestre a compartir algunas cenas, dándole la oportunidad de profundizar en el estudio de sus futuras colecciones.

En un punto el Profesor de Pociones comprendió que no sólo bastaba ser adulador para ganarse a la gente y así fue como comenzó a hacer favores; unos puntos extras para las Casas, ayudar a alguien a entrar en el equipo de Quidditch; hablar con antiguos alumnos para pedir entrevistas de trabajos para los recientes. Así fue como la estantería de su oficina cada día poseía menos fotos de sus familiares y más fotos de sus "conquistas".

Jugadores de Quidditch, Reporteros de El Profeta, Aurores del Ministerio, Ministros de Magia, encargados de importación de Criaturas Mágicas; cualquier infinidad de personas influyentes adornaban las repisas y paredes del Profesor Slughorn; haciendo que sus nuevos alumnos quedaran boquiabiertos y que su ego aumentara sólo por el hecho de explicar que tenía una relación con aquellas personas.

Pero Slug no era tonto, el sabía perfectamente que luego de cobrar el favor, o alguien más influyente, y menos "común", se acercara a esas personas que llamaba "amigos" lo olvidarían por completo. Por ello necesitaba más piezas para su colección, necesitaba llenar cada recoveco del despacho con fotos y trofeos de conexiones que le dijeran al mundo que Slughorn había contribuido a cambiar el Mundo Mágico a través de su modesta colección.

Horace no se sació con tres Ministros de Magia, ni con más de un equipo completo de la Liga Profesional de Quidditch, cantantes y actrices tampoco lograron saciar al Profesor, necesitaba tener más y más. Más influencia, más cenas, más botellas, más favores, más "no lo hubiera logrado sin usted, Profesor", más y más.

Cualquiera creería que cuando Horace Slughorn, Cabeza de la Casa de Slytherin, se topó con Tom Marvolo Riddle su hambre de poder sería saciada, sin embargo ni el Mago Más Tenebroso de la época pudo hacer que Slughorn dejara de coleccionar.


	3. Envidia

**Envidia: Lily Evans**

* * *

La casa de los Evans era totalmente normal, la fachada era de un color amarillo pastel y las molduras blancas. Era una casa de dos plantas, con cuatro modestas habitaciones, una cálida cocina y una amplia sala.

Nada en la casa de los Evans era extraordinario o fuera de lo común; sí, podrían haber ciertas peculiaridades como la cantidad de libros regados por la casa, o el pequeño jardín de hierbas en la ventana de la cocina; que además de incluir las hierbas típicas contenía algunas flores. No era una casa perfecta pero nada de lo que pasara en esa casa llamaría mucho la atención de cualquiera que pasara por al frente. Por ello cuando Lily Evans, a sus cinco años, hizo que las mariposas de su vestido tomaran vida; no sabía si estar contenta o asustada.

Al principio la menor de las Evans no comentó nada, esas pequeñas extrañezas; como que sus muñecas pudiera tomar sus tazas de té ellas solas; se las guardó para sí. No era que los señores Evans fueran a reclamarle nada a la pequeña Evans, sus padres nunca habían hecho que Lily quisiera ocultarles nada; sin embargo lo mismo no podría decirse de su hermana Petunia.

Petunia era todo lo que Lily quería ser, tenía un sin fin de amigas, sus profesores siempre la alababan y sus padres estaban orgullosos de la mayor de sus hijas. Lily siempre quiso ser como Petunia; con su fina figura, largo cuello y cabello rubio rojizo; que definitivamente era mucho mejor que su melena roja oscura.

Petunia siempre se destacó por hacer las cosas correctamente, por ello cuando la primera mariposa salió de su vestido Lily estaba aterrada, aterrada de tener que esconder uno más de sus defectos; como querer saltar los charcos luego de la lluvia, la perfecta Petunia nunca se atrevería a pensar en ensuciar su vestido. O tropezarse con todo lo que le pasaba por al frente, la grácil Petunia nunca se tropezaría con nada. Producir estos accidentes inexplicables era otra cosa que Lily tendría que ocultar.

Para sus nueve años Lily había logrado bastante bien ocultar que sus muñecas podían tomar el té sin que ella las tocara, o que sus brócolis sabían a caramelo en lugar de a vegetales, hasta cambiar de colores las ropas que su abuela le había regalado para uno menos desagradable. Estas pequeñas cosas que la hacían distinta a Petunia, y que al principio le desagradaban, a medida que el tiempo pasaba su secreto no eran tan desagradable, ya que cuando algo realmente le desagradaba podía cambiarlo.

Por ello se encontraba frente al espejo del baño mirando sus pecas, esas cosas en su cara de las que todos se burlaban, esos pequeños puntos que manchaban su piel blanca, intentando desaparecer algunos. No era que le molestaran las pecas, toda su familia tenía pecas, pero había un grupo cerca de su nariz que particularmente le desagradaba; así que intentó hacer lo mismo que con el suéter que le regaló su tía para navidad; cambiarlo.

Lily miró el conjunto de pecas cerca de su nariz por lo que parecieron horas, intentando que cada punto se separa del siguiente, sin mucho éxito. Quizá el cambiar el color de las cosas era diferente a mover algunas pecas. Se miró nuevamente en el espejo un tanto frustrada, sus pequeños labios fruncidos para luego ser mordidos por sus perfectos dientes blancos; sus radiantes ojos verdes reflejaban la frustración que tenía con la tarea que se había puesto y su cabello rojo estaba desordenado del esfuerzo.

Lily volvió a ver su cabello rojo.

_– Cambiar de color –._ Pensó.

La menor de las Evans se concentró en su cabeza, en todas las hebras de su cabello rojo oscuro e intentó cambiarlas de pequeños grupos a la vez; dando como resultado que su cabello, antes rojo, ahora fuera un rosa potente, que Lily continuaba tratar de cambiar a rubio.

En ese instante Petunia entró en el baño, asustando a su hermana menor en la mitad del cambio. Lily volteó abruptamente a ver a su hermana, sus ojos verdes centelleantes entre el miedo y el asombro, su cabello de un rosa brillante.

– ¿Qué le hiciste a tu cabello, esperpento?

Lily no sabía qué hacer, su hermana la había descubierto, había descubierto su secreto; y ahora tenía el cabello rosa eléctrico; así que Lily Evans hizo lo lógico en esa situación; correr.

Lily corrió hasta el parque cercano a su casa, un lugar que solía visitar en toda ocasión que podía ya que le permitía ser ella misma lejos de la sombra de Petunia. Para cuando llegó a la pequeña pendiente que la ocultaba de los ojos curiosos su cabello volvía a tener el tinte rojizo de siempre, aunque algunos tonos rosas aún permanecían en sus cabeza.

Se sentó en la grama secando sus mejillas, para ese instante Petunia le habría comentado sus rarezas a sus padres y ahora estaría más avergonzada que de costumbre. ¿Por qué tenía que ser rara? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan diferente a los demás? Lily sólo quería ser normal, la más normal del mundo, más normal que Petunia; sin cabellos fucsia, sin sapos bailarines, sin decepcionar a sus padres. Sin embargo esa no era Lily Evans.

Cuando se percató de sus alrededores tenía a una joven de piel cetrina y cabellos negros agachado a su lado, viéndola entre curioso y preocupado. Lily retrocedió un poco al verlo.

– Tu cabello ya no está rosa, no te preocupes – le comentó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Eso hizo que Lily bajara la guardia, el muchacho no parecía intimidante, y para nada alarmado con el cambio de color de su cabello. Así fue como Lily conoció a Severus Snape, Lily descubrió que no era la única que podía hacer ese tipo de cosas y Snape por fin tuvo con quien compartir sus conocimientos. Sin embargo las historias de Severus no siempre apaciguaron los nervios de Lily.

Por ello cuando el 1ro de Agosto de 1971 una lechuza llegó a su casa por la ventana Lily no pudo más que hiperventilar. Ese día la enviarían a una escuela lejos de casa, lejos de su familia y lejos de la vida que conocía, haciendo que su hermana la llamara esperpento por el resto de su vida; mientras Petunia se quedaría allí, en la comodidad de su hogar, con padres que la amaban y amigos que la apreciaban.


	4. Avaricia

**Avaricia: Remus Lupin**

* * *

Remus Lupin era un niño maravilloso para sus seis años de edad, era callado y para nada tremendo; ayudada en lo que podía en su casa y ordenaba todo desorden que pudiera causar. Remus Lupin era un anciano en el cuerpo de un niño; y si Remus tuviera amigos de sus edad eso sería exactamente lo que le dijeran.

A Remus nunca le faltó nada, no tenía las mejores cosas, sin embargo sus padres siempre se esforzaban por darles los pequeños gustos que todo niño debería tener. Libros interesantes para leer, amor de familia, juguetes entretenidos y una selección de dulces un tanto copiosa para el ingreso del señor Lupin. Sin embargo Remus siempre deseó más para si y su familia.

Remus deseaba que su padre pudiera comprarle la escoba de juguete que siempre anheló, o la varita de que lanzaba chispas al moverla; por una vez Remus quería una barra de Honeydukes, en lugar de la tienda de la esquina. Pero por sobre todas las cosas Remus quería más compañía que la de su triste madre y su envejecido padre. Aún sabiendo que eso no era posible.

Lyall Lupin era un hombre dedicado, lleno de pasión y comprensivo, sin embargo su lengua lo metía en problemas más a menudo de lo que le gustaba. Por ello cuando hizo un comentario acerca de los licántropos, que llegó a El Profeta, Lyall supo que las cosas no tardaría en complicarse, poco sabía que las repercusiones serían peores de las que podía esperar. Por ello desde que Remus tenía 4 años se transformaba en un hombre lobo al ver la luna llena.

Ese también era le motivo de la pobreza de la familia y de la escases de compañía para el joven Lupin. Lo que hacía que Remus se desesperara más dentro de las cuatro paredes de la casa Lupin. Al principio, con sus cinco años intentó rebelarse, demandando todo lo que le era negado. Quería ir a la escuela como los niños de los vecinos, y poder salir disfrazado la noche de Halloween, usar un suéter que no estuviera perdiendo su color por el paso del tiempo. Pero al ver la cara de dolor de su madre, Remus comprendió que el quejarse no era la solución a sus problemas.

Para sus ocho años Remus estaba acostumbrado a su vida de transformaciones incontables, dolor infinito y mudanzas cada 6 meses. Sin embargo Remus esperaba más de la vida que eso, Remus quería recorrer el mundo, vivir en una de esas casas que siempre veía en la televisión con su madre, pero nunca expresaba estos sueños; por muy crecientes que fueran.

Para sus diez años ya se había resignado a que su vida se limitaría a esa monotonía, de una casa a otra, entre un sufrimiento y otro. Arrastrando a los que estaban con el a la miseria, en lugar de intentar salir todos de ese hueco. Una vez habló con su padre de sus ideales, de lo que podrían hacer, de lo mucho que podrían obtener; pero el miedo del viejo mago lo hizo retractarse de sus palabras; haciendo que Remus deseara por sobre todas las cosas tener su humanidad y libertad de vuelta.

Una tarde de julio un viejo mago que Remus nunca había visto se apareció en la casa de los Lupin. Explicó que era el nuevo Director de Hogwarts, y que le gustaría que Remus fuera parte del siguiente curso. Al fin algunas de sus plegarias serían escuchadas, podría intentar tener una vida "normal" y salir de las cuatro paredes sofocantes. Estudiar para salir adelante, para poder comprar una casa donde vivir en lugar de estar alquilando viviendas de segunda mano, ser una persona influyente que pudiera cambiar la percepción del mundo con respecto a los hombres lobos. Tener todo lo que siempre quiso.

Pero sus padres no se lo permitirían. Hope no entendía muy bien cómo alguien con el problema de Remus pudiera ir a una escuela, y Lyall no se aventuraría a enviarlo a un lugar donde fuera un potencial riesgo para todos. Por mucho que Remus quisiera.

Luego de mucho meditar y de gran coerción de Dumbledore, los Lupin accedieron que Remus pudiera tener una oportunidad de ir al Colegio de Magia y Hechicería. Haciendo que una de las cosas que Remus quería desde pequeño se cumpliera, tener amigos.

Sirius Black, James Potter y Peter Pettigrew se convirtieron en los aliados más importantes de la causa de Remus; haciendo que este deseara nuevas cosas, como se le mejor de la clase, no dejándose apabullar por el resto de sus compañeros; dejando en claro que su condición no era una limitante para nada de lo que el quería.

Remus ya no sólo quería ser el mejor del año, sino demostrarle a sus amigos más creativos que él también poseía la capacidad de crear caos en el colegio. Sin embargo eso no le bastaba al joven Lupin pero sus "escapadas" mensuales le limitaban ciertos aspectos de su vida.

Cuando los Merodeadores descubrieron que uno de sus mejores amigos era un licántropo, Remus deseó con todas sus fuerzas que fuera un mentira; que sus amigos no habían descubierto su mayor secreto, que no lo dejarían; pero como todos los deseos que Remus hacía, este tampoco se cumpliría, así que la resignación cayó nuevamente sobre su persona.

Sin embargo no todo estaba perdido para el joven licántropo. Sirius había conseguido la solución parcial a sus problemas, se convertirían en Animagos, y a pesar de que Remus se había mostrado renuente ante la idea, no había nada que quisiera más en ese momento. Si no le era posible curarse al menos no estaría solo.

Cualquier persona estaría contenta en el lugar de Remus; grandes amigos, excelentes notas, un futuro por delante; y aún así cuando Remus Lupin conoció a Lily Evans quiso más. Lily Evans entró a la vida de los Merodeadores gracias a James Potter; el sangre pura siempre tuvo cierta atracción por la pelirroja, y luego de un año de cortejo Lily pasó a ser parte tácita de los Merodeadores. Al Lily tomar de la mano a James, en Remus se despertaba el deseo de tener a alguien que hiciera lo mismo; y así con cada pequeño gesto y caricia. Eventualmente la buena fama y los amigos no eran suficientes para el joven Lupin, que siempre quería más.


	5. Soberbia

**Soberbia: James Potter**

* * *

Cuando Lily Evans le preguntó a James Potter si se creía la última cerveza de mantequilla del universo, el joven Potter quiso contestarle que si, sin embargo sabía que esa no era la respuesta que la pelirroja estaba esperando; ni una que le agradaría escuchar. Y es que si bien James no era la última cerveza de mantequilla, se sentía como ella.

Hijo y heredero único del nombre y fortunas de uno de los nombres más prestigiosos del mundo mágico, el sol de los ojos de sus padres, el mejor de la clase; incluso se podría decir que del colegio, en vías de convertirse en Capitán del Equipo de Quidditch. James Potter tenía todas las razones para sentirse de esa manera.

No era un acto de superioridad, ya que James no se sentía superior a los demás, pero tenía que admitir que era extremadamente genial ser James Potter.

La llegada de James a la Mansión Potter fue inesperada, Charlus y Dorea eran dos magos entrados en edad que no esperaban tener hijos a esas alturas del matrimonio, mucho menos esperar por un heredero varón. Por ello cuando James Potter Black llegó al mundo fue recibido con bombos y platillos.

Para su primer año James estaba tan adornado de favores que podría haber donado la mitad de sus juguetes y aún así tendría suficientes para los próximos cuatro años.

Dorea comprendía perfectamente las atenciones que sus amigos y familiares tenían con el pequeño James, con esos ojos avellana y esa risa que envolvía toda la casa. Y aunque Charlus comprendía perfectamente bien los desastres que podría generar que lo consintieran tanto, no podía evitar hacerlo el mismo.

James creció apreciando todo lo que tenía a su alrededor; el tiempo que pasaba con sus padres, ya que se la pasaban trabajando la mayor parte del tiempo, a Binky la elfina domestica que sabía como le gustaban las galletas, y a las extrañas visitas que recibía de los conocidos de sus padres.

Hasta que James tuvo ocho se la pasó rodeado de familiares y amigos que pensaban que era lo mejor después de las ranas de chocolate, y no tenía motivos para dudar de ellos. Para los once tenía tantas historias de Hogwarts que cuando vio la gran máquina roja podría describir cada detalle de la misma.

En poco tiempo el y su primo Sirius se hicieron amigos, a ellos se les unieron Remus y Peter; los cuatro; lo mejor después del Festín de Halloween; aupados por la confianza de James, caminaban por el castillo con la mayor seguridad del mundo, hasta que se consiguieron con un grupo de Slytherins.

Los Slytherins, gracias a su padre, habían sido el grupo menos favorito de James desde antes de entrar en Hogwarts, sin embargo no había tenido razones para tener algo contra ellos hasta ese día; el día en que se metieron con él y sus amigos.

Era obvio por la sangre de James que no se meterían con él por su estatus, sin embargo lo mismo no se podía decir de sus compañeros. Las cosas dichas hacia Remus y Peter hicieron que la sangre le hirviera y, en menos de lo que dices Quidditch, hechizó a los tres atacantes ganándose una nueva reputación en el colegio.

Esta nueva reputación hizo que James tuviera más atención de la que ya poseía, haciendo que no sólo se sintiera el rey de su casa sino también del castillo, y bajo su reino todo Slytherin desagradable debía ser castigado con el largo brazo de su ley. Por ello frecuentemente Snape y su grupo de amigos eran las victimas de sus bromas.

A sus catorce años James no podía comprender como Severus Snape osaba caminar por los terrenos del colegio, no con su pelo grasoso, no con su nariz puntiaguda, y, certeramente, insultando por debajo a toda persona que no cumplía con sus estándares estúpidos. Mucho menos entendía cómo, luego de tantas pruebas en su contra, Lily seguía prefiriendo su compañía a la de James. Así que cuando Snape por fin mostró sus verdaderos colores delante de la pelirroja y James lo puso en su lugar, no pudo más que erguir el pecho y mostrar lo que él sabía desde hace tiempo; James Potter era lo mejor desde la cerveza de mantequilla.


	6. Lujuria

**Lujuria: Bellatrix Lestrange**

* * *

Bellatrix Black nunca fue una mujer fea, no en sus años de adolescencia, no al salir de Hogwarts, y ciertamente no al unirse a los Mortífagos. Bellatrix Black era una mujer que siempre atraía las miradas de los hombres a donde quiera que fuera; lo que no indicaba que Bella quisiera a alguno de esos hombres para ella.

A pesar de su belleza, Bella no tenía intenciones de seguir los impulsos juveniles de todas las muchachas de su edad. Para ella el amor era una tontería de proporciones épicas y el tener sexo era una actividad que podría realizar con cualquiera que estuviera dispuesto.

La primera vez que Bella tuvo sexo fue a sus 15 años, Rosier la había invitado a salir un par de veces, y a pesar de que Bellatrix no sentía nada por el Slytherin su cuerpo le pedía un desahogo al que no estaba acostumbrada.

Para sus 16 Bellatrix había comprendido que ciertas de las tradiciones que sus padres le habían inculcado palidecían cuando su cuerpo le decía que debía tener otro cuerpo cerca. Al principio fue Rosier, capitán del equipo de Quidditch, Prefecto, todo lo que alguien pudiera desear de un candidato. Luego fue Malfoy, Premio Anual, futuro heredero; el sólo pensar en el rubio de prospecto hacía que su cuerpo vibrara de emoción.

Sin embargo al poco tiempo de ceder ante sus bajos instintos, Bella vio que su sed no era satisfecha, ninguno de sus compañeros era suficiente. Para sexto Bella se había codeado con los sangre puras más influyentes de la época, y en ese instante estaba en un aula vacía con Crabbe, un bruto de su año que no podía poner una y una juntas, pero tenía la posibilidad de volver pulpa a cuanta persona que se le atravesara.

Crabbe se encontraba parado frente a Bella, con los pantalones en las rodillas, mientras la Slytherin tenía su falda corrida hacía arriba con las pantaletas guindándole del tobillo de la pierna que tenía envuelta en la prominente figura del hombre. Bella podía escuchar los jadeos de Crabbe en su oreja, y el lento vaivén de sus caderas; sin embargo esto en lugar de excitarla la estaba desesperando; ¿cuándo en su condenada vida iba a terminar de hacer lo que vinieron a hacer?

Finalmente Crabbe hizo lo que debía pero lo que hizo gritar a Bella de sorpresa no fue la repentina intromisión, sino el par de ojos que la veían del otro lado de la sala. Bella intentó gritar y maldecir a Crabbe por haberla traído con falsos pretextos, pero el hombre frente a ella le hizo la seña de quedar callada. Crabbe continuó como si nada hubiera pasado, mientras el extraño los veía desde la oscuridad.

La intromisión de este ser tenía que haber hecho que Bellatrix saltara, sin embargo no hizo más que excitarla; por primera vez, desde que había empezado a hacer caso a sus bajos instintos, Bellatrix Black estaba realmente excitada. Crabbe continuó con sus movimientos llevándola cada vez más cerca del clímax cuando escuchó un "_Petrificus Totalus" _y a su "compañero" mirarla horrorizado mientras la figura entre las sobras se le acercaba.

– ¿Te diviertes, Bella? – dijo la figura acercándose.

– ¡Rabastan! – dijo en un suspiro contenido, como si le faltara el aire.

– No puedo creer que hayas decido juntarte con Crabbe, – dijo Rabastan casi con asco, apoyándose en el hombro del mencionado, hablando con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

– Es el medio para un fin, – le contestó con la misma parsimonia.

– Creo que a Crabbe no le gustó oír que es sólo un instrumento, – comentó divertido.

– Ese es su problema, te importaría dejarme terminar, – Bellatrix hablaba como si fuera una transacción corriente.

– ¿Te molesta si me quedo?

– Has estado aquí desde el principio, – comentó sin darle importancia a la situación. Rabastan se acercó a ella, la besó con pasión y concluyó el hechizo.

Esa noche Bellatrix descubrió que su cuerpo le pedía más que un simple polvo, más que un desconocido en un salón de clase. El cuerpo de Bellatrix tenía hambre de poder y haría todo lo que estaba en su poder para conseguirlo.


	7. Pereza

**Pereza: Peter Pettigrew**

* * *

Si alguien el preguntaba a la señora Pettigrew cuál de sus hijos era el más trabajador y emprendedor seguramente no hubiera dicho "Peter". Peter, para su madre, tenía muchas cualidades; valiente, generoso, leal, todo lo que una madre pudiera desear; excepto pro actividad.

Desde pequeño Peter había sido un niño poco activo y regordete, ocupado más en levantarse tarde y comer dulces que en corretear el patio trasero y perseguir a sus hermanos mayores.

EL pequeño Pettigrew era bastante inteligente, comprendía perfectamente las cosas que se le explicaban a corta edad, sin embargo nunca fue dedicado a los estudios. No era par aun erudito en las materias de la vida; sin embargo siempre tenía un conocimiento aceptable para pasar desapercibido y sin vergüenza; sin embargo no buscaba más conocimiento del que tenía al alcance de la mano.

El día que Peter recibió su carta de Hogwarts sólo podía pensar en lo miserable que sería su vida sin los mimos constantes de sus padres; aún así trataría que estuvieran orgullosos de él.

Para el tercer día de clases Peter estaba en Gryffindor, sentado al lado de el primer amigo que hizo en el tren; Remus Lupin; y descubrió que si se mantenía cerca de él su vida escolar se haría mucho más fácil.

Para su tercer año descubrió que Lupin no era lo que aparentaba, y que su secreto le haría vida más difícil y no más fácil. Sin embargo sus otros dos compañeros estaban dispuestos a hacerle la vida más fácil a Lupin, y si el quería continuar con su vida poco poblada de problemas debía seguir sus planes.

Era cierto que no todo era relajación, sin embargo en las materias; gracias a las notas de sus amigos; podía pasar sin mucho problema, y gracias a las actividades "extracurriculares" no tenía que pasar tanto tiempo metido entre libros.

Para su quinto año su nueva forma le permitía escaparse de los demás y dormitar entre los recovecos del castillo, mientras el resto se dedicaba a quemarse las pestañas entre libros.

La vida de Peter era entretenida, pero hasta cierto punto segura, era un Animago, estaba en sexto año de Hogwarts, tenía en meta un trabajo sencillo pero seguro en el Ministerio, todo estaba viento en popa. Con lo que Peter no contaba era la guerra. La guerra hacía mella en la sociedad mágica día a día y que amenazaba el futuro seguro de Peter.

La vida de Peter tomó un vuelco a principios de su séptimo año, la tan temida guerra que lo había dejado en un nicho durante todo este tiempo llegó a su casa. Su padre había sido asesinado por haberse casado con una Muggle. Esto hizo que Peter considerara su futuro por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

¿Le pasaría a Peter lo mismo que a su padre? ¿Su madre estaría a salvo? ¿Podría conseguir un trabajo decente luego de este incidente? Si las cosas estaban llegaron a asesinar a su padre, un hombre que lo único que hacía en la vida era trabajar y estar para su familia, ¿Qué quedaría para Peter?

Al graduarse de Hogwarts Peter llegó al Ministerio, sus amigos tuvieron diferentes destinos sin embargo todos coincidían cada quince días para ponerse al día. Las cosas para Peter iban en picada, él no tenía la fortuna de Potter o Black, y las cosas con Remus cada vez estaban más distantes, por lo que cuando Malfoy se acercó a él a sus 19 con una oferta, Peter no dudó en obtenerla. Sólo tenía que hacer un par de preguntas e informarle de las respuestas, ¿era eso mucho pedir por su seguridad?


	8. Ira

**Ira: Sirius Black**

* * *

A Sirius Black no le gustaba sentirse así, no le gustaba la impotencia de no poder explotar, sentir como su interior colapsa por no poder sacar todo lo que lleva por dentro. Cuando su padre le dijo que debía unirse a los Mortífagos los gritos no fueron suficientes para expresar lo indignado que se sentía, eventualmente los gritos llevaron a hechizos y los hechizos a golpes y Sirius sólo pudo reír de la ironía de todo antes de salir de su casa para no volver.

A la oveja blanca de la familia Black no le causaba gracia que su madre estuviera viendo todo desde lejos y no le hubiera importado en lo más mínimo que su esposo estuviera golpeando a su hijo, tampoco le causaba gracia que al empacar su hermano le pidiera que reconsiderara, que no se fuera. Ese verano a Sirius Black muy pocas cosas le causaban gracia y si Severus Snape hubiera estado enterado de estos eventos no tentaría a la suerte a cada paso que daba.

Era una noche de luna llena cuando Severus enfrentó a Sirius, el joven Black estaba harto de embotellarse la frustración que su familia le generaba y en ese instante Snivellus era la víctima perfecta para descargarse. Snivelly se pegaría el susto de su vida sólo por haberse metido con él y su hermano, y le enseñaría una lección para toda la vida.

Usualmente Sirius no era de esa manera, el sabía que él era mejor que eso; lo aprendió a los 10 cuando no aceptó la manera en que sus padres trataban a sus vecinos sólo por ser Muggles. Lo confirmó a los 11 cuando defendió a Remus por ser medio mago. Lo reafirmó a los 13 cuando comenzó su entrenamiento de Animago por uno de sus mejores amigos. Sirius Black era mejor que eso, sin embargo la rabia y la impotencia era todo lo que podía sentir en ese momento.

Rabia de no poder expresarse en su propia casa, de recibir una cachetada por parte de su madre cada vez que decía mestizos en lugar de sangre sucias, o cuando Kreacher le comentaba a su madre de sus comportamientos "poco ortodoxos para un Black" cuando defendía a personas y criaturas como él que se limitaban a servir por algo tan tonto como la supremacía de la sangre.

Sirius no recordaba haber planeado nada, ni pensar muy bien en lo que estaba haciendo; Snape se estaba metiendo con Regulus, la única persona rescatable de su familia, su hermano menor; llevándolo a ese hoyo del que trató de escapar, y con la ayuda de sus padres Snape y los demás Mortífagos tendrían éxito.

El cerebro de Sirius no pudo comprender eso. ¿Cómo podía estar el mundo tan podrido? ¿Cómo era posible que alguien tan dulce como su hermano terminaría de asesino? ¿En qué mundo era ideal que un padre le pegara a su hijo?

Snape era toda la representación de lo que Sirius detestaba, unos ideales obsoletos, un cobarde que prefiere unirse a una causa injusta que enfrentarse a ella, otro más que apoyaría que en un futuro algún niño fuera maltratado por ideas que no compartía. Sirius tenía que acabar con el ciclo, tenía que hacer del mundo un lugar más puro, tenía que castigar a Snape por sus actos y Moony era la forma perfecta para hacerlo. El mundo debía agradecerle a Sirius Black por tal acto.

Pero el mundo no le agradeció.

Luego de la luna llena Sirius sólo recibió gritos, molestia e indiferencia. James; su mejor amigo; lo creía loco por haber mandando a otro compañero a la guarida de un hombre lobo sediento de sangre, Moony podría ser enviado a Azkaban por morder a alguien, Snape pudo haber muerto; nadie, por muchas razones que tuviera Sirius, merecía ese destino. Remus estaba de acuerdo con James. Ambos decidieron apartarse de Sirius.

Porque al final Sirius no era mejor que su familia, que su padre que bebía e insultaba a todo el que se le pasara por delante. O su prima psicótica que se divertía torturando pequeños animales; y eventualmente personas; sólo por el hecho de que un hechizo podía salir de su varita. Ni si quiera mejor que su madre que se hacía la vista gorda cada vez que Sirius era golpeado por el Cruciatus de sus tíos por no comportarse como debía.

Al final de cuentas, Sirius era un Black, y era con él con quien estaba más molesto en la vida.


End file.
